the_fallen_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarrowclan
Yarrowclan is one of the four clans. It is located on the orchard cliff, and its main territory is covered in yarrow. They specilize in catching any land prey, such as mice, rabbits and voles. It was named after the flowers that grow around the camp and its founder, Yarrowstar. Description Yarrowclan is one of the four clans, bordering Hollyclan and Echoclan. They hunt through the yarrow, which they disguise their scent in when catching prey, since all Yarrowclan cats get used to stench of yarrow and they learn to blend into it as well. Sometimes the scent of the yarrow even defends their camp since some Rogues and other clan cats can't stand the smell. It was founded by Yarrowstar and she simply chose it as her territory because she was the only one who could stand the smell, plus she has felt like it was destined to let her camp live there, and now its lead by Featherstar. Yarrowclan cats are stealthy and blend into yarrow, but also are very quick and smart. They are always stocked on herbs and don't enjoy getting into drama, so they avoid all conflict. and for this, they are normally called cowards. For along time, Echoclan and Yarrowclan cats have remained a close bond, and have never broken that bond and for this they're known as a force not to be reckoned with, since Yarrowclan are very trustworthy and helpful. But Yarrowclan does have their downsides. They can have very strong winds, which can cause them to nearly go flying, such as Yarrowstar, who died when the wind carried her to her death when she was blown away off the cliff. It also suffers from fires, but this is rarely. and they even have the chance to coming across predators, such as foxes and badgers, and even the rare chance of wolves. Territory and camp The Yarrowclan camp is on the south-east of the upper-cliff, which is surrounded by yarrow, which is also what its known for. Landmarks * The Camp - The camp is an empty, plain field with the ocassional daises surrounded by yarrow and ferns. with a large tree in the corner of the camp. * The Training fields - A place where apprentices train, it also has a few apple trees on the side of it, where some cats hunt if theirs not prey hiding in the yarrow * the Orchard cliff '- a place where cats try to avoid, since it has lead to the death of some cats. It separates Echoclan from Yarrowclan, yarrowclan being on the high ground and below it is just water and some small islands. * The '''Moon tree '- not fully owned by Yarrowclan, but a sacred hollowed out tree which has rooted into the side of the cliff. Medicine cats and leaders go there to sleep in its hollow to speak to starclan. The camp The camp is a grassy field surrounded by ferns and yarrow, in the middle is the fresh kill pile, a circle of rocks that cats place their prey in. * '''Leaders den - A hole in a tree where the leader crawls into and sleeps. The branches are used to climb on to call clan meetings. * The medicine den - A hollowed out bush that has around the leader's tree.